Atem and Seto's ka battle (manga)
Pharaoh Atem and Priest Seto faced each other in a ka battle in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. A similar version of this battle takes place in the anime. Akhenaden wished for Seto to become pharaoh, but Seto was non-compliant his moral corruption. So Akhenaden forced Kisara's ka, The White Dragon upon Seto, possessed him and forced him to fight Atem for his crown. Although, Akhenaden and Seto defeated Atem's Dark Magician, The White Dragon turned on Akhenaden and destroyed him, releasing Seto from his control. Dark Yugi and Seto Kaiba witnessed a vision of this battle, during the Battle City tournament. Events Prior , killing Kisara]] When Akhenaden received the Millennium Eye, he made a wish that his son Seto would one day become the pharaoh. After becoming corrupted by Thief Bakura's evil, he become more merciless and hellbent on making that wish come true. During the High Priests battle with Zorc Necrophades, Akhenaden, , since promoted to High Priest of Darkness, confronted Seto. He revealed himself to be Seto's father and attempted to get Seto to side with him and Zorc. , holding Kisara, before the slab]] Akhenaden teleported himself and Seto to the palace, where Kisara was confined. He informed Seto that Kisara was destined to die in order for her great power, The White Dragon, to become Seto's. With it, he wanted Seto to become the new king of the World of Darkness. Seto refused to sell his soul to the darkness and located Kisara. He escorted her out of the palace and advised her to run as far she could, to somewhere safe. Akhenaden confronted Seto over his decision to let her leave. Seto stated that the High Priest of Darkness was not his father and that the best part of his father had died long ago, giving his life bravely on the battlefield. With Seto unwilling to take Kisara's power, Akhenaden decided to force him to accept and proceeded to kill Kisara. Seto carried Kisara's body to a stone slab. He apologized to her and stated that for him the world would never be truly bright again. He said that he had never wanted to let her go and that it was her he wanted, not her spirit ka. Seto then heard her voice saying she would protect him with the light of her spirit. Akhenaden urged Seto kill Atem so he could become the new king, but Seto questioned the value of such power, with Egypt in ruins. Akhenaden backed towards a chasm, said that he loved Seto and would give him his soul as a parting gift. He called for Seto's blood to become filled with his love and to boil with his anger for the pharaoh, before letting himself fall down the chasm. In death he merged his soul into Seto's. While controlling Seto's body, Akhenaden used the Millennium Rod to remove The White Dragon from Kisara and seal it in the tablet. When Atem arrived at the palace, Seto infused with Akhenaden, challenged him to a Duel for the title of King. Seto claimed that while people say only a king can summon the gods, he too had a god sealed in the tablet. Atem insisted that they did not have time to fight, since the High Priest of Darkness was still alive. Akhenaden then revealed himself to be in Seto's soul and Atem tried warning Seto that he was being controlled. Battle and The White Dragon, battling]] Seto summoned The White Dragon from the slab behind him. With no choice but to fight and his ba too low to summon the Gods, Atem summoned Mahado, the Dark Magician from the slab behind him. Atem and Mahado were both impressed by the power of The White Dragon's heka. Understanding the futility of fighting the dragon, Atem instructed Mahado to attack the slab it was summoned from. The White Dragon attacked Mahado with "Reign of Destruction". Mahado dodged the attack and fired a "Black Magic" attack at opposing slab. However, he was too slow as The White Dragon's attack continued and hit Mahado's slab, smashing it, causing Mahado to disappear. Atem was left defenseless, so he tried appealing to Seto's true consciousness again. He informed Seto that even if he wins, he will not be a true king, if he is ruled by darkness. Akhenaden had Seto order the dragon to kill Atem. However it refused to attack and faded away. It also disappeared from the tablet. Kisara's spirit appeared within Seto's mind and told him he must not be captured by the shadows. The White Dragon then appeared in Seto's mind and attacked Akhenaden, destroying him. Aftermath Seto was disorientated for a moment, but remembered being dragged into the shadows by Akhenaden via his suicide and being rescued by Kisara. After Atem died, Seto had tablet depicting this battle created, as a memento to Atem. Dark Yugi and Kaiba's school Duel ", disappearing in Dark Yugi and Seto Kaiba's Duel]] When Atem, as Dark Yugi, first faced Seto Kaiba in, the modern day incarnation of Seto, Duel Monsters, some aspects of their Duel mirrored this battle. * "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", the Duel Monsters card, based on The White Dragon was used. * Kaiba stole "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from Sugoroku Mutou. This was similar to Akhenaden forcefully extracting The White Dragon from Kisara. * Kaiba Summoned "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", but it refused to attack Dark Yugi and disappeared, like it did in this battle. * Dark Yugi revived "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and got it to attack Kaiba, who originally Summoned it. This was similar to Kisara turning The White Dragon on Akhenaden, who indirectly summoned it. Battle City In the late twentieth century, Ishizu Ishtar exhibited the tablet, depicting this battle, at the Domino City Museum. She believed it had the power to attract Duelists. Before convincing Seto Kaiba to host the Battle City Duel Monsters tournament, she showed him the tablet and noted similarities between his and Seto's use of the White Dragon. However Kaiba was skeptical of its authenticity. When Dark Yugi saw the tablet, he was immediately convinced the tablet depicted himself and Kaiba. During Kaiba's quarterfinal Duel against Ishizu, Kaiba saw a vision of Seto holding Kisara before the White Dragon tablet, after her death. This prompted Kaiba to use the White Dragon's card, "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" to win the Duel. This interference disrupted Ishizu's prediction of Kaiba losing using "The God of the Obelisk". During Kaiba's semifinal Duel against Dark Yugi, the destruction of their God cards triggered another vision, in which they witnessed a portion of the battle. The vision ended during the summoning of the White Dragon and Dark Magician. Kaiba and Dark Yugi then Summoned the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and "Dark Magician" cards. Dark Yugi believed they were fated to continue the battle, while Kaiba believed the vision to have been an illusion created by subliminal suggestion. In Ishizu's attempts to get Kaiba to help Dark Yugi in the final Duel against Dark Marik, she mentioned how the tablet had been created by Seto as a gift to the deceased Atem. Shadow RPG In the Shadow RPG, Dark Yugi replayed the events of his life as pharaoh, including this battle. In the RPG, Atem did not shatter the Millennium Pendant or seal his soul in it. After this battle, he gave the pendant to Seto, as he requested that Seto take over as pharaoh. Seto insisted that he must first defeat Atem in a battle. However since Atem had no memories beyond that point, his body began to disappear, as he exited the World of Memories. Ka used References Category:Ka battles